


Restart Star [Eng]

by Jackb



Series: Old Vulcan Heart [Eng] [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: If I could revive my life, I would find you sooner to love you longer





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is NOT my first language. this story may have orthography/grammar mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them. I do my best.
> 
> Good reading : )

If Spock Prime have hated is human part for the first hundred years of his life. The next hundred, he had passed them to feed a growing hatred for his Vulcan part and the Vulcan education he have received.  
The human in him have prevent him from being fully accepted by other vulcans, he had suffer from a discimination hidden behind a Vulcan elitism. A Malicous hypocrisy that had deeply marked him. This feeling of not having his place, neither in one world nor in another. Educated as Vulcan he had hated his difference, preventing him from integrating. He had repressed it as much as he could.  
But then, there was the Enterprise. He had been baffled. Because at this moment, it was his Vulcan part who had forbid him from integrating fully. But he had made so much effort to swear only by it, that he had veiled his face on the hindrance it provoked.  
And today, as he had gone through the years for so long, he could fully return on his life, especially since he had returned to the past. Not having his place once again because he was too far ahead of this time.   
He watched the world moving forward and noted the differences that existed, but above all he watched from afar his young counterpart, entangle himself in the same internal conflict that had disrupted him. And that made him sick. Because he realized today the yoke in which he had limited himself, he regretted. He regretted the time he had taken to accept the obvious. Time passes quickly and is traitor it gives but it take back quickly   
He had no doubt about the bound between this young Spock and this young Kirk. It was the same one who had bound him and his Kirk. They had not had much time together and it was in his major fault. He regretted. 

But maybe that Spock might not make the same mistakes as him. Then he had come to meet him on one of their stop at a Starbase. To talk to him. They exchanged only a few words, not much.

« I know your feelings for Jim » He said, without flourish.

He raised his hand to calm his young counterpart who was going to go in this speech that he knew too well and that he had too much recited on his time, on Vulcans and their lack of emotions. 

« I know ! » The young Spock listen to him carefully. « I know that we are not exactly identical, but our similarities are sufficient to justify my remarks. What Jim means for you is sufficient to justify what follows. I am aware of it today, if luck was given me, if I could live my life again, I would find him sooner, to love him longer. »

Spock seems surprised, but the oldest doesn't let him talk.

« Do not make the same mistakes as me. Do not waste the time that gave you. Because It goes away quickly and you have only one chance. »

He leaves without saying a word. There is no need for more. He feels lighter, he just gave himself another chance. He's not the one who will benefit of it, but it counts anyway. 

End.


End file.
